The Wrong Side
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort discovered that Harry was alive? What would happen to those left behind? Who would live? Or would they all just… die?


**Hello everyone.**

**This is... well, it's a Divination assignment. A very strong T, or a weak M. Putting it under M just in case.**

**Warning for torture, death, and angst. A lot of angst. Please review!**

The Wrong Side 

Ginny Weasley had witnessed the death of Harry Potter, the death of her brother Ron, and already she'd had enough.

It would be better if she could… move, but she couldn't. Her feet were frozen to the ground, and inside she was screaming for everyone, everyone in the world, because Voldemort wasn't dead and Harry was and the wrong side had won-

"TO YOUR KNEES GIRL!" Voldemort commanded, his voice booming out across the Great Hall. Ginny did as she was told, her whole body quivering, and closed her eyes at the close-up sight of her brother's lifeless corpse. She wanted to vomit, so very badly, but much like her legs, her gag reflex wouldn't function.

There was a soft padding of feet, and Ginny could smell the rotten scent of Voldemort moving and wafting closer. Yet, she still didn't gag. It felt like she was in suspended animation, as her mind flashed back to scenes of sobbing in Moaning Myrtle's stall, the Chamber of Secrets, trying to flush that bloody diary away…

As the first tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes, her eyelids were peeled back by the force of some type of charm. It felt like her eyes were on fire, like someone had rubbed chilli in them (a lesson she had learnt at an early age), and Voldemort was just looking more and more sadistic by the second.

"…So." He said, his voice a stubborn drawl. "Little miss Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny just glared up at him, ignoring the laughing of his kin (if his sheep could be _called _kin). Her eyes still burnt under his gaze, but she held Voldemort's unwavering look with Harry in her mind.

"You're not going to die today." Voldemort said, his voice level once again, and a sigh went across the assembled in a wave. But Ginny didn't look away, didn't turn her back. She knew that a merciful Voldemort was a dangerous one. And… there were fates worse than death.

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" Someone screamed, and Ginny flinched at the raw sound. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. "Stupid girl."

There was silence, and Ginny still found herself unable to look away from Voldemort. She could see the dead, laid out, in the corner of her eye, still visible but in the blurriest of senses. And she gagged, finally, emptying her stomach on the cool stone flagstones.

From then on, everything was in a haze. The screaming woman from everyone was brought into view, Ginny recognising her with a grim sense of satisfaction. She had never liked Professor Trelawney.

But surely no one deserved death? Harry had not deserved death, and yet it had been dealt to him. Neither had Ron, nor Fred, nor the Muggle borns, nor little Teddy Lupin, his throat slit and his corpse lay next to those of his parents.

_Sirius._

_ Dobby._

_ Lavender._

_ Professor Dumbledore._

Ginny might have been going mad, she knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. She felt a twinge of regret when she saw Professor Trelawney's screams silenced, once they had cut out her tongue.

Then came the torture, the short, Muggle weapon that Bellatrix Lestrange carried (a knife) coming out, carving symbols of ancient times on her skin, the blood pooling on the floor around Trelawney, who was gurgling, her eyes wide and her skin pale.

If Ginny remembered her Ancient Runes classes correctly, then symbols read _death death death death death death death death death death death…_

"Kill her." Voldemort said, almost lazily, and with a whip of a wand Trelawney fell forward. The Carrows carried her to the line. Ginny felt nothing.

She had been filled with sand. Because as she watched Trelawney's body, her eyes saw Harry's and Ginny…

Ginny felt something. Deep down in her bones, in her heart, in every part of her. Something had begun to scream again. And when she opened her mouth, the scream came out.

And she was crying again, and she was screaming Harry's name, Fred's, Ron's, Teddy's, Lupin's, Tonks', and she managed to stand up, and she was screaming and swearing at Voldemort, using what little strength she had to mourn for the ones she loved in the mere moments that she had left.

_She had to die now she couldn't live with the bodies on her mind she had to die she had to die she had to die now please lord kill me now I have to die she need to die Harry please take me back to Harry I need Harry-_

First her tongue was cut out. Voldemort ordered it so, and he would get what he wanted from now on. Ginny could feel the blade of Bellatrix's knife go into her mouth, and then she tasted the momentous amount of blood and the pain consumed her, paling in comparison to _Harry Harry Harry Harry…_

The blood trickled down her throat and into her lungs, and now it felt like she was drowning. No longer supported by Bellatrix's knife grip, Ginny fell to the floor.

Was this what drowning felt like?

It felt like she was underwater, because that's what her brain was telling her, it was telling her to swim and swim and swim and swim.

Ginny Weasley had witnessed the death of Harry Potter, the death of her brother Ron, and already she'd had enough.

Then she witnessed the death of someone she always disliked, and she broke.

Ginny Weasley embraced the green light when it came.

_…Harry…_


End file.
